Conventionally, credit card and debit card holders receive paper account statements via the mail. In recent years, account statements have become available on the Internet, allowing card holders to access their account statements online. Under this approach, card holders are able to access their account statements at anytime and from any location having a computing terminal and an Internet connection. Typically, account websites provide the card holder with an account summary that display purchases “to date” and allows card holders to view their purchase history. Card holders can also pay for credit card purchases through these account websites and can, in some instances initiate, an automatic payment of the amount owed. However, these account websites are limited in functionality and typically do not provide the card holder with flexibility to manage their accounts and purchases.